A Taste of Wine
by StarSage96
Summary: One of the faceless men, formally known as Sexual Offenderman is wondering around until he finds this creature names KageKao. He needs a knew toy so so he kidnaps the little Japanese creature for his own. He soon comes to realized that maybe Kage was more then just a toy for him. OffendermanxKageKao


_This is my first Fanfiction that I've decided to share. I love to RP and that's where I get a lot of my idea. This story contains rape, bondage, and guyxguy material. if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm not sure if Kage can actually speak English but I made it to where he can ^^' Anyways! enjoy._

Offender's P.O.V.

I continued to walk around the empty and quiets streets filled with darkness and covered in a thin layer of white. The air was cold and brisk, the kind of cold that cause mist to appear with ever warm breath. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I wondered around the streets, looking of a lonely woman, or man, to be wondering the streets just like me. Someone who was naïve, maybe drunk, that I could snatch up and have a little bit of fun. Hey! Maybe Jeff is even out and could find him and have some fun with him, too. Sad what I found was just a big, empty ghost town. I sighed deeply annoyed before looking down as the snow covered ground. Continuing my voyage to find someone in this ghost town seemed to be a lost.

I couldn't come out during the day. That was too suspicious, I would surely get the police called on me. This town was usually so lively at night, tonight was strange. It was dead silent and ii didn't very much appreciate that. Where was all the ladies! The men! I was starving and the only way I could feed my hunger was off of the pleasure of others. I really loved the sensitive ones, they gave me so much pleasure and they were usually the fun ones. I sighed deeply, "Hello!" I yelled just to be answered by more silence. I grumbled a little before shivering a little at the sudden cold breeze. I sighed deeply and watched fog appear from my mouth then quickly evaporate.I grumble again then reached around in my pocket and fished out my cigarettes. I pulled one out then fished around for my matches. I quickly found one and struck it across the red lining to light it and putting it to the tip.

I puffed a few times to light it before sniffing out the match. I sighed relieved to have the cigarette. I continued to puff on it as I walked until it was only just a little bud. I flicked it the ground and snuffed it out with my foot, smashing it into the snow. I looked around at the tall buildings to see that some of the lights were on but other were not.I sighed again, I was bored at this point and I was getting so close to giving up. It was pointless and I wasn't finding anyone or any Pasta's. Shaking my head, I decided to make one more trip around then head home for the night. I had plenty of women there, but I was hoping to find something, well…new. Maybe I could get lucky and find Trenderman, he was very sensitive and he was really fun to play with. I was knocked from my thoughts when I heard the loud sounds of three gun shots and an ear piecing scream. I looked around confused until it went dead silent again.

I froze, not from fear but from curiosity. I looked up at this tall building to see a broken window and there was glass all over the side walk. Looking up at the window, I see this strange creature crawl from the window and down the side of the building. My questions was, how was he doing that. I watched him crawl to the ground and I saw that the black and white figure turn to look right at me. I couldn't help but smirk. He was so tiny, his body was slim and feminine like, and he seemed just my time, "Hello~" I purred as I started walking towards him. It was obvious that he was a Pasta, like me. He tilted his head a little as he was looking up at me. I took notice that half of his face was white and the other half was black.

The black part of his mask as a smiling face on it while the other half was blank, "英語は話せません" (I don't speak English.) was his response and I tilted my head a little, "ああ、それは大丈夫です。私は日本語を話します。" (Oh, that's ok. I speak Japanese.) I cooed and I watched him stand up. I took notice that he didn't have any eyes that I could glamor him with. Damn, taking him was going to be so difficult. I'd have to just kidnap him. I thought before smirking a little, "Do you want to go somewhere quiet and have a little bit of fun?" I asked wanting him to agree so that I wouldn't have to take him by force. I watched him stare at me. I watched him back a little and gasped when he turned around and took off running. I sighed a little, I guess I'm going have to do this the hard way. I wasn't just about to let this one get away. I teleported right in front of the male and my tendrils spilled from my back to snatch the kid up.

Slowly picking the light male, I smirked seductively, 'Got ya." I purred as I swiftly knocked him out. Once I saw that his body went limp, I pulled him close to me before teleporting away. A chuckle ripped through my vocals as I made my way back to the abandon warehouse where I live. I looked at my new victim before taking him to his room. His bed was a king sized, black bed spread that was splashed with red, red and black pillow covers, and enough room for him and I. I was planning on waiting until he was adjusted. I can't feed off of his pleasure if he doesn't enjoy it. I gently laid him on the big, soft bed, "Good night~" I purred before leaving the room.


End file.
